


Returning Hulk

by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce has been gone awhile, CB Sep 12, CB Set 4, Creative Bingo September 12th, Creative Bingo Set 4, F/M, Family, New Beginnings, Post-Battle of Sokovia, Sep 12 Mission, Things have changed, Tumblr Creative Bingo, past pining, will definitely add more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl/pseuds/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl
Summary: Prompt: mission - Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov





	Returning Hulk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misscrocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscrocks/gifts), [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/gifts).



 

*whoosh*

The doors to the lab opened to admit Bruce. Tony looked up over his spectacles, “Well, look what the Hulk dragged in.”

Bruce gave a small, self-conscious smile, “Funny.”

He casually looked around, attempting to be subtle in his search by glancing through the window down into the living quarters. 

From behind him, he heard Tony speak, “She’s out on a mission.” He’d said it without looking up as if he knew what the other scientist was thinking. 

Banner started to stutter, eyes growing wide, only getting  gave patented sassy Stark stare in return

Bruce sighed and looked down at his clasped hands as he tried to steady his voice, “How is she?”

Tony set his... Whatever he was trying to create/destroy/bring to life aside because he was obviously not going to be getting any work done until Banner left. “She’s okay. As well as can be expected under the circumstances.”

Before Bruce could ask what ‘circumstances’ Tony had been talking about, the doors whooshed again to reveal Clint and Thor… and the strange sight of a giggling little girl on Barton’s shoulders. With a confused look, Bruce glanced between the three men as if waiting for an explanation. When no one spoke up, he asked, “Uh, Clint, I thought you and Laura were having a boy?”

Hawkeye glanced up at the little one on his shoulders and tickled her feet as he responded, “Oh we are - did. This little princess isn’t ours.”

He caught her as she began to slip off his shoulders in an attempt to reach for Tony who stood and took her from the archer.

The little girl dressed in head to toe black and pink with dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes took that moment to speak, and very well for someone of her young age, “Uncle Clint, Uncle Tony, Frændi Thor, who is that?” She pointed to Bruce as she tried to hide her face in Tony’s neck.

In what Bruce considered a manner very uncharacteristic of Stark, his tone turned soft and he gently coaxed the little one out to make introductions. “This, young lady, is  our dear friend Bruce. He’s been gone about five years and we weren’t 100% sure he even remembered we still existed.” And there was the trusty sarcasm.

The girl giggled. Before more couple be said, Nadia spotted a familiar uniform passing by the lab doors and began shouting, “Cap! Cap!”

The doors opened for a third time to admit a bemused and tired looking Steve Rogers, “I’m guessing Uncle Tony keeps telling you to call me ‘Cap’ instead of Uncle Steve like you use to?”

She smiled and nodded while patting her tiny hand on Tony’s head, who muttered, “Turn coat.”

Rogers reached for her this time, “Come here you little munchkin. It’s naptime.”

With a sigh, she nodded and unclasped her hands from around her uncle’s neck and leaned towards the taller man. He immediately tickled her and threw her over his shoulder. 

Poor Bruce still stood watching the whole exchange like a tennis match. He finally spoke again, “What am I missing?”

Clint rolled his eyes and motioned for Thor to follow him out. Tony squeezed Banner’s shoulder and for once was quiet about something, “Not ours to tell.”

When Bruce turned to leave, Stark called out after him as he sat down to work again, “You’ll be staying, right? Room code is still the same. See you at dinner.” 

Bruce just shook his head and started out in search of his room with the hope of running into a particular someone ‘accidentally’ along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Frændi - (Norse) Uncle.  
> Nadia - (Russian) Filled with hope.


End file.
